In My Mind
by Odd name for a cookie
Summary: Alice Brandon has seen various people in her dreams. She wonders why she can picture them in her mind when she thinks they don't even exist. What will she do when she sees them in Forks...and how Bella is in love with one of them?
1. Chapter 1

In My Mind

Alice POV:

I held the lead pencil in my hand and closed my eyes. I pictured the blonde male in my mind, never opening my eyes I drew what I saw. Lately this tall, pale man had featured in my dreams and thoughts. I wanted to have him pictured permanently on paper. I slowly opened my eyes and peered at my page, the man was drawn there with extreme detail which surprised me since I was a very talented person when it came to illustrations.

I moved the picture to the side and retrieved a blank page and closed my eyes again. There was always more than one person in my dreams. I had never seen them in real life before, they didn't exist...but the fact that I have been seeing them in my mind constantly freaked me out. This time I saw the bronze haired teenager, I quickly drew the people one by one.

I placed the illustrations side by side and stared at them confused. Who were these people? I sighed and shoved them into a red folder and tucked it into my desk draw. There was the blonde adult, the bronze haired teen, a dark haired, muscled teen, a blonde teen female and a blonde teen male. All of them were beautiful. I looked at my watch and quickly fluffed my hair in the mirror. I ran out to my Porsche and sped off to school.

"Bella!" I squealed when I saw her standing next to an old ugly Chevy. She tried to jog over to me but slipped on the wet ground and fell straight on her ass. I bit back a giggle and helped her up. "When on earth did you get back?" I asked when she had regained her balance, "And why didn't you text me the minute you got back into the country?" She blushed and chewed her bottom lip. "I got back yesterday afternoon, I didn't text you since I'm out of credit," she explained. I placed my hands on my hips and stared at her with a frown. "Since when do you use all your credit in less than a month?" She shrugged, "I was texting someone I met while travelling through the country, he was on the same tour as I was," she explained. "Wait...he?" I asked with a delighted smile, "Do tell." She blushed and walked towards the school building, I struggled to keep up without slipping over. "Well Alice, I met this guy named Edward one night on the cruise and well we got to know each other very well," she smiled, "I was texting him all the way back to Forks, since he wasn't coming down for a few more hours." I giggled at her incredibly happy, flushed face. "So he is coming to Forks then?" I asked her. She nodded excitedly, "He's coming to this school actually, I really hope he still likes me." I laughed at her nervousness. "Of course he'll still like you, what's not to like?"

In Biology I was staring out the window absentmindedly, flicking my hair around with my pen. Bella sat beside me and took notes crazily into her text book. She took school really seriously. She suddenly stopped writing and tapped me on the shoulder. "He's here!" she whispered in my ear. "Huh? Who's here? What?" I mumbled my attention turning away from the window and to Bella. She pointed towards the door, "It's Edward!" She squealed quietly. I looked up and froze. The guy Bella was so obsessed with looked exactly like the bronze haired teenager I had seen in my dreams, I had drawn him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Choking on a Cookie

Alice POV:

I sat still in my seat, not blinking, not breathing. This guy didn't exist! He...couldn't... How on earth did I see exactly him in my sleep, Bella met him on a cruise miles away from Forks. It couldn't be real. I tugged on my hair until someone's hands pulled my hair out of my grip. "Uh, Alice?" Bella murmured nervously, "Are you ok?" I shook my head and looked at her to Edward. He was staring at me intently with his golden eyes. I opened my mouth to tell Bella about my dreams when... "...Don't say a word about it..." a voice spoke in my head. I closed my mouth quickly and shrugged. "Hello Alice," Edward spoke and shook my still hand, "I'm Edward Cullen." He was being polite enough, but I still shivered in fear...his voice was the exact same one I had just heard in my mind.

I breathed heavily, my lungs aching from holding the air in so long. "Alice are you certain that you're ok, you look really pale?" I shrugged and tried to speak up again. "...You're walking on thin ice right now, I would keep your trap shut for now if I were you..." the voice in my head spoke again suddenly. I shivered and Edward gave me stern look and slightly shook his head. "Yeah I'm fine...I just...realized that I forgot to do my English homework and it's due in ten minutes," I said quickly, lying through my teeth. "Homework?" Bella snorted, "Since when have you cared about homework?" I chewed my bottom lip trying to think about an excuse I could use. "...Say Esme has been on your back about your grades..." Edward's voice murmured to me in my mind. I cringed, how did he know my mum's name? "Esme has been bothering me about my grades, I'll get grounded if I don't get my homework done," I said to Bella then closed my book when the bell for next lesson rung. Edward gave me an approving nod. I didn't like it one bit.

At lunch I sat nibbling on a cookie, Bella at my side when Edward came and sat next to me. "Sorry I took so long to get to you two, my siblings were on my back about leaving them here with no ride this afternoon," he apologised. I choked on my cookie. "Siblings?" I spluttered. "Yeah, Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie," he said with a smile. "Oh here they are now," he boomed, "Come over here and sit with us!" I looked up unwillingly when Bella nudged me, indicating for me to say hello. They all looked like the teenagers I had drawn. My heart was thrumming in my chest. "Umm, I'm not feeling really well," I coughed, "I'm just going to get a pass from the office and go home."

I skipped the office bit, I just ran to my car and sped home. Who gives a shit about a freaking pass? I quickly ran upstairs as soon as I managed to get the stupid key to get in the lock. I dug through my draw and pulled out the folder. I looked at the pictures closely. It was most definitely them.

I paced in my room and jumped when the wind rustled through my room. I closed my window quickly before the rain could come in. "We need to talk," A female voice murmured. I turned around and Edward, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper stood by my door. "What do you freaking want with me?" I hissed, "Why have you been invading my dreams?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Alice POV:

They all approached me, their eyes changing from gold to black. I backed away until my back hit the wall. They were still approaching me, no gap between them. No way to escape. I screamed and sat up shivering in my bed. I looked around my faintly lit room, nobody here. They weren't here. I got up and double checked just in case. Nothing. I should feel relieved and safe, but my window was open. I never left it open. Maybe mum opened it? I doubted it. Was I insane? I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked absolutely pale and horrified.

Was I still dreaming? My room seemed so foreign to me. I sat down in front of my mirror and picked up my scissors. I cut my hair short and spiky, if this were a dream then when I woke up it wouldn't be cut. Once all my long locks of hair were on the floor and I was satisfied with its new spikiness I got up and skipped downstairs. "Oh my god!" Esme shrieked, "What did you do to your hair?" I shrugged, "I was bored with it being long." She shook her head sadly, "If you wanted it cut you should have gotten me to organize a hair appointment for you," she sighed. I shrugged again, "I didn't want to wait." She dug through the cupboard and retrieved an old styling kit she had gotten for me when I was younger. "Let me neaten it up at least," she begged. I nodded and sat on the seat while she carefully trimmed my hair. "I remember doing this kind of thing for you when you were little," Esme smiled down at me. "Yeah, I faintly remember you trimming my fringe crooked then everyone at school would laugh at me," I say. Esme chuckled and snipped one last strand away then pulled the towel off from my shoulders. "Tada!" she giggles. I roll my eyes and hide back a smile. "Well you better head on your way to school young lady or else you will be late," she says and picks up her purse. I basically swallow my emerging smile and it disappears into the pit of my stomach. I'll have to see Edward and his brothers and sister again. "Do I have to go?" i ask and dump a half eaten slice of toast into the sink. She nods, "It's for your future..." she mumbles and rushes out the door with a quick kiss on my forehead. I wipe away the lipstick smear from my skin and go to my car, dreading today. Bella was waiting for me next to the last spare car park. She had a large leather jacket hanging on her shoulders, the sleeves easily reaching far past her hands. I assumed that it was Edward's. I got out of my car once I switched off the ignition. "Oh my god Alice! Your hair!" Bella squeaked out in horror when she turned her eyes away from Edward. Edward smirked and I glared at him. "Slap me Bella!" I demanded. "What? Why?" she asked gobsmacked. "Just do it already, or peg snow at my face!" I hissed. Bella looked around the road hopelessly, already knowing that she wouldn't find any snow. She cringed and lightly hit my cheek. She backed away into Edward's arms. "Harder!" I demand and stick my cheek out. I'm just hoping that everything is a very realistic dream. Bella slaps harder and looks at me when I make a squeak noise and hold my cheek into my cold palm as it stings. "You said harder..." Bella reminds me. I close my eyes and pinch them tight. I reopen them slowly and almost sob when I don't wake up in my bed, under the comforting blankets. This is all really happening.

I pout all morning with the realization hitting me now, I just cut my hair off. It can't be glued back on, extensions won't look right since I cut my hair so short...and regrowing will take forever. "What made you do it?" Bella asked and shook her head at me. She ruffled my spikes and I could feel them sit up in all random directions. "Just drop it ok Bella?" I sighed and gave her the look that said 'enter with your own risk'. This was just a topic I preferred to skip. I was tired, I must have woken up many times during the night and just have forgotten about it. I actually drifted to sleep during Biology and I got held back for detention. "You wanted me to see you Miss?" Rosalie murmured to the teacher when she waltzed in. My mouth was open wide as I watched her take a seat next to me. The teacher tutted and adjusted her hideous murky green blouse and disappeared out the door mumbling on about something or other. When the door clicked behind her I peeked a glance towards Rosalie. She was watching me from the corner of her eye, rather intently to. An image of her lifting me by the shirt up against the wall then her leaning forward and taking a biting strike towards my neck flashed through the mind and made me feel dizzy. I felt a tremble travel through my body and my teeth chattered. "So what you do to get stuck in here?" Rosalie asked and tapped my shoulder with her pointed red nails. "I fell asleep in class," I mumble weakly and shimmy away from her slightly. "Oh bummer, I got caught for cheating," she laughs, "for cheating! Can you believe it?" I shrug and look out the window and just concentrate on breathing. Rosalie taps my shoulder again. "Can I ask you something?" she asks. I think for a moment and weakly nod. Her eyes drift into a dark, deep black and she gives me a pointed look. "Just promise that you won't scream..." she says and before I can reply I am on the floor with her standing over me. A scream is choking me... I can't swallow it but I can't get it out either. The classroom door clicked open and by the time the teacher walked in I was back in my seat, sweat running down my face. Rosalie was putting eye liner on, staring into a tiny compartment mirror. "Rosalie, put that away please," the teacher sighed. The late bell went and the teacher let us leave. I drifted slowly to my locker and retrieved my stuff. As I walked towards the parking lot I could hear voices muttering in the newly renovated janitors closet. I pressed my ear to the green door and tried to make sense of what they were saying. "Look, I'm sick of this waiting!" Rosalie snapped, "We're almost out of time, we need her now!" I bit my bottom lip, who did they need. "The teacher almost caught you though, if the word got out..." Edward sighed. "The word wouldn't get out! I could have killed her before she could even scream!" Rosalie interrupted with a growl. A shiver ran up my spine...she would have killed the teacher... "Wait, stop talking..." Jasper murmured, "I smell her, just outside the door." Emmett pulled the door open, I was already belting down towards the exit. I went to grab the door handle, a strong hand shoved me backwards. It was Edward...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Jasper POV:

I stood leaning against the lockers as Edward stopped Alice from leaving the building. I could feel her fear... it made me feel scared myself. The smell of her blood pumping through her veins was strong, her fast pulse making her veins pump loudly. I drew in a strong sniff and my eyes turned a deep black. My mouth was thick with venom and I straightened up and considered my chances, would I be able to run and snatch the girl for myself before anyone could stop me? Right in that second Edward shoved Alice to Emmett who grabbed her by the arm, not letting her go. Edward was standing in front of me, his hands outstretched. "Jasper, you can't even try ok," he murmured, "We need her, if we lose her then we are screwed." I growled and leaned back against the lockers again. "Besides, we don't even feed on people!" Rosalie snapped. I rolled my eyes, even just her voice irritated me. "Wha...what do you want with me?" Alice screeched, speaking up for the first time. She was petrified, I didn't even have to look at her to know. "Do we have to change her?" I asked. They all looked at me at once, confusion in their eyes. "I mean, is it that bad if we don't have her?" I asked. "Look bro, yeah it's shitty having to do this, but without her..." Emmett sighed. "Can we at least take her to talk with Carlisle?" I muttered, "She has a right to know what she is getting into..." Rosalie stamped her foot. "God dammit Jasper, taking her to talk to Carlisle won't fix the situation," she growled, "the longer we wait the more likely we are going to die!" I grinded my teeth. "No Jasper's right, let her understand this," Edward agreed with me, "I can tell she is confused."

I sat with her in the back seat, Emmett on her other side. "Why are you letting him sit next to her, he could like ruin everything!" Rosalie growled. "Drop it!" Emmett sighed and tapped her shoulder. She smelt fabulous, absolutely scrumptious! "Jazz..." Edward gave me a warning hiss. "Can one of you bastards tell me what the hell you want from me?" Alice screamed. It was a piercing sound. We stayed silent, what were we supposed to tell her? I could hardly understand it myself. We pulled up outside the house, it was dreary...the lawn soggy. Although Alice was scared shitless, her mood lightened when she saw the place. Edward chuckled at whatever she was thinking. I drifted to his side. "What was funny?" I whisper quiet enough that she wouldn't be able to hear. "She was thinking about the colour coordination," he smiled. I couldn't help but smile to. What an odd thing to think about right now. Carlisle was in his study, as usual. We led her inside, pushing her into the leather seat across from Carlisle. I looked at her spiky hair, all in all I just couldn't help but feel the urge to ruffle it. It was cute in a way. Edward gave me an odd look then shook his head slightly, telling himself to forget about it. If I could blush then I would, I faintly remember that before I was changed. The memory was hardly there, but it wasn't completely forgotten.

"Alice... we need you to understand that we never wanted for this to happen," Carlisle said calmly, although I could feel his worry as well. "You see, we aren't human as you may have guessed." I sighed, Alice's pulse sped up again. The smell was just so...intoxicating. "We are all vampires, and a certain clan are basically demanding our heads," he sighed and tapped his knuckles against his desk, a simple habit of his. "They found a new vampire with a rather rare gift," Edward continued. "And this stupid annoying gift has made us blind against them, we can't understand their plan," Rosalie snapped, wanting this to be over and done with already. "Gifts?" Alice asked in a slow whisper. "Yes gifts. Some vampires develop certain...things that they can do," Carlisle nodded, "For example, Edward can hear people's thoughts and Jasper can change and feel other people's emotions." She looked at me with raised eye brows. "But...what does this have to do with me?" she asked, looking back at Carlisle. "Well, this gift that this vampire has stops us from being able to know what they are planning," I explain, she looks back to me, "No matter how close we get Edward can't read their thoughts." She takes a second to process this. "That still doesn't explain what you want from me..." she whispers. "We have been searching for a human who would have a useful gift that could help us, you... you would have a gift," Carlisle said with a sly smile. "I'm sorry but I think you have it all wrong, I'm not gifted," she defended. "You have been seeing us in your dreams...have you not?" Edward asked. She slowly nodded. "That was us analysing you, your powers and...other things," he continued. "What's my so called gift then?" she snapped...she was slightly curious. "You, Alice, would be able to see the future..." I mutter, "It would work against this...block the other clan put up." She stands up and looks me straight in the eyes, she has such pretty eyes... "Fine, if I had some like stupid crystal ball and I just guessed the future...then would you let me go?" she pleaded. Edward shook his head. Everyone went silent. Nobody wanted to say.

"Jeez dumbo can't you put two and two together?" Rosalie hissed, "Your gift wouldn't work until you became a vampire!" Alice dropped back into the chair. "So your saying that your going to change me into a blood sucking monster?" she screamed. She began hyperventilating. "Jeez thanks Rose, now you have just sent her into panic mode!" I hiss. I think of calm things, a gentle lake... grass swaying in the breeze. Alice eventually calms down. Every time she stares at us she starts to panic again. Rose swats her over the head and Alice slumps into her chair. "What was that for?" I spit. "It's easier without her squirming!" Rose shrugged.


End file.
